Cocinando Juntos
by princesofice
Summary: Bella una pintora famosa y el un futbolista de fama, ambos con cero talento en la cocina, unas clases con los mejores chef podrian hacer florecer el amor atraves de distintas comidas que prepararan juntos todo atreves de olores y sabores.lemon


**Hola, bueno espero que les guste esta nueva historia, no he leido historias con esta trama y bueno se me ocurrio y ojala les guste, espero sus comentarios.**

**bueno mas adelante haran lemon y la trama se basara en Edward y Bella que se odian y bueno mas bien ocultan su amor, todo lo que podria florecer y ocurrir en la cocina debido a sus sabores y olores.**

* * *

Bella era una artista de moda cada 2 o 3 meses tenia una presentación de sus cuadros, siempre era innovadora respecto al arte, todo el mundo la admiraba ella era perfecta artísticamente.

Además realizaba clases en una prestigiosa universidad donde todos la querían y decían que era una gran maestra pero ya era verano y las clases habían acabado ya había programado el año siguiente y no tenia nada que hacer y para colmo no tenia inspiración para realizas cuadros, ella Isabella Swan no tenia idea que diablos hacer y eso la frustraba.

Hacia años que no tenia un noviazgo a decir verdad nunca había sido muy popular con los hombres ya que físicamente no tenia ningún atributo demasiado importante y era muy tímida, a pesar de toda la fama que tenia ella seguía con ese habito, ella pintaba por placer no por fama, estaba aburrida y ya estaba cerca de los 25 y sola realmente una soltera, estaba desesperada necesitaba un novio quizás eso la ayudaría por meses los intento pero no resulto nada absolutamente nada.

Un día cambiando la televisión en esos momentos de ocio donde no tenia que hacer, se puso a ver un programa de cocina de esos que la comida parece arte y realmente le llamo la atención, y como ella era creativa era la solución a sus problemas pero fue un fiasco, se le quemo todo o quedaba muy salado o desabrido etcétera realmente necesitaba un curso de cocina ya que la idea de arte comestible se le había metido el la cabeza.

Edward Cullen un famoso futbolista tenia todo lo que quería mujeres, dinero, belleza y juventud. El era feliz el vivía la vida, ya que a el nada le faltaba , pero además de ser un prodigio en el fútbol no sabia hacer nada mas, era realmente torpe hasta el agua se le quemaba.

Edward si en un mes aprendes a cocinar y me haces una gran cena cosa que realmente imposible a decir verdad ya tengo esta victoria, reía su amigo, me vestiré de mujer y me paseare por el centro comercial pero si yo gano es decir si tus comidas son un asco cosa mas que obvia lo tendrás que hacer tu imagínate a todas tus fans se decepcionaran decia sonriendo emmett molesto a su mejor amigo

Claro que si, trato hecho te elegiré el vestido mas lindo, te ganare oso le decía Edward a su compañero de equipo mientras le aventaba una toalla el le había herido su orgullo, el amaba los desafíos y este no seria la excepción además ya estaba aburrido de restoranes.

Maldición tendré que hacer un aburrido curso de cocina, por que gusta apostar no hay caso que aprenda, pero que diablos tendré que cumplir yo soy un hombre de promesa y no puedo fallar así, humillar a emmett me lo debe por haberme hecho ganado la ultima vez y hacer de su empleado una semana pero ya tendrás la venganza de Cullen y serás la burla en el mundo del espectáculo reía Edward imaginando a su amigo

_un dia de clases el la academia de jasper y alice unos famosos chef de moda_

-Edward Cullen la crema te quedo muy dulce es un asco te dije que era menos azúcar por que no me haces caso estupido ahora no podré comer de mi pastel le gritaba bella a Edward, arruinaste mi arte

y tu estupida se te quemo el bizcocho te dije que lo sacaras y no me escuchaste por tu culpa se hecho a perder, la crema no es tanto problema pero esto quemado no tiene solución tonta, acaso no tienes neuronas, niñita que tan solo sabe pintar. Cabeza hueca le gritaba Edward a su compañera de cocina bella

no te aguanto que me faltes el respeto le grito bella y tomo la crema y se la dio vuelta en la cabeza estaba realmente furiosa

Así siguieron por unos minutos tirandose todo lo que había en la cocina como huevos, harina, leche entre otros, ambos quedaron hechos un asco y además ensuciaron a todos sus compañeros de cocina y de hecho hasta los profesores.

señor Cullen, señorita Swan por favor ya basta ya son a adultos como para estar haciendo estas niñerías grito la profesora de cocina llamada Alice un prodigio en su trabajo

tú, cállate enana le gritaron ambos al unísono

no se atrevan a insultar a mi esposa dijo Jasper el otro profesor poniéndose delante de Alice y mirándolos de forma furiosa, a ella nadie la toca ni se les ocurra y si siguen así los echare de mis clases y como castigó la siguiente clase traerán un pastel para todos los de acá ya que nos han molestado a todos par de niñitos y ahora se van antes que me enoje mas termino el con voz desafiante

Bella y Edward se iban cuando esta resbala con algo que había en el suelo y callo sobre Edward sus labios rozaron y ambos se quedaron mirando con la respiración agitaba y bastante sonrojados, ella ansiaba sus labios y el los de ella, pero se levantaron enojados insultándose otra vez.

Jasper eres un cupido, obligándolos a estar juntos ellos terminaran siendo novios dijo Alice risueña mirando a su amor.

pero tu tuviste la idea de hacer estas clases con parejas mixtas para unir personas, pero ellos realmente son nuestro mejor plan reía el de forma maliciosa y se dieron un abrazo riendo al imaginar como trabajarían ellos dos juntos si realmente eran como el agua y la aceite, pero el amor estaba creciendo entre el futbolista y la artista .

tienes razón, la cocina es la mejor forma de enamorar, míranos a nosotros dijo Alice, poniéndose de puntitas y besando los labios de su amado

alo soy bella, bien en tu casa o el mía, le decía ella a Edward enojada, realmente le molestaba esto de trabajar juntos o le molestaba el tener ganar de besar a instante a un patán como el, pero con un cuerpo de dios griego

supongo que en mi casa decía Edward estaba durmiendo y realmente no sabia que estaba hablando

OK mañana como a las 8 estoy en tu casa bye le dijo ella y termino la conversación.

Al día siguiente Edward ni se acordaba lo que había hablado ayer ni le interesaba, estaba por salir a cenar con una modelo famosa para unas de esas noches de locura y pasión, ya que andaba bien necesitado cuando sonó su celular y era un mensaje

_Edward como en media hora estoy en tu casa. Bella_

El quedo perplejo no se había acordado y ahora tendría que cancelar su cena y su romántica noche, realmente eso le molesto

maldita Swan quizás tu me tendrás que complacer susurro Edward para si mismo mientras sus ganas iban aumentando y el tenia claro que algo en aquella chica le excitaba

Mas tarde sonó el timbre y …..

* * *

**espero les guste y me encantaria que dejen sus reviews, criticas y opiniones.**

**¿ que les parece que tenga edward y bella POV?**

**¿les gusto la idea de la cocina?**

**espero me me respondas y si tienen dudas o sugerencias de recetas que ellos podrian cocinar las espero gustosa**

**bye, atte: Nonimi**


End file.
